


[podfic] Excerpts

by marianas, miss_marina95, paraka, reena_jenkins, ZigZagLurkSwag (fadafordqt)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Footnotes, Gen, Historians, Multi-voice Podfic, Outtakes, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadafordqt/pseuds/ZigZagLurkSwag
Summary: Excerpts from An Oral History of the Kaiju Wars, chapter 7,Profiles of the Early Pilot Classes





	[podfic] Excerpts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Excerpts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896467) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, multi-voice podfic, Podfic Collaboration, POV Outsider, Historians, Footnotes, Podfication 2017, Outtakes

**Podfic Length:** 00:05:10

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_Excerpts_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
